Are you Mami?
by gameprincezz
Summary: Mami is taken to Wonderland for an unknown reason and comes face-to-face with the 89th Alice. Eventually, they end up falling in love with each other, but things don't turn out well with the regrets constantly chasing Alice around everywhere. Also, there must be a reason for Mami to come to Wonderland. But why? What did she regret?
1. Chapter 1

Are you Mami?- Chapter 1:Who is She?

**Alice?'s POV**

My name is most likely Alice and I came to this place called _'Wonderland'_ with no collection of my memories or my past once so ever. I am known here as the eighty-ninth Alice to take place in the Alice-game. My goal is to be able to be someone and not just nameless, but in order to do that, I've been told by the Queen of Hearts that I have to kill the White Rabbit to gain the title of Alice. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

I was walking with the worst-time keeper in the world, Hatter. Literally, that guy _always_ has his clock set on six o'clock. I can't ever learn the real time from him. For being terrible at being on time, he however is great at something; shooting the regrets that hunt me down. He _'claims'_ that it is the Mad Hatter's job to protect Alice from other roles or something like that. Anyway as I was saying, I was walking with Hatter until he all of a sudden stopped in place.

I stopped once I noticed Hatter wasn't following me anymore.

"Uhhh...Hatter?"

"Shhhhh..."He whispered for me to be quiet. Like heck I am!

"No, why the heck did you stop?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to shut up, I hear someone coming." He replied as he teeth clenched on to his cigarette that usually dangled from his mouth.

"Well, you didn't tell me anything of that!" I angrily argued.

But, before either of us were able to speak again, a large dark cloud of regrets started to approach us.

"Uhhh...that's not good."I commented on the blob of regrets.

"Alice..." They muttered.

"Alice, RUN!" Hatter yelled to me as he pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the regrets.

I think it's best at the moment to follow what Hatter told me to do, so I decided to get the heck out of there. The regrets won't stop chasing me, the current Alice, until I give the title of _'Alice'_ back to them. Well, they are never going to receive the title of Alice back from me. I want to belong in the world and have a name, so I _will_ become Alice.

I run away to Hatter's house, where I was staying at. I couldn't really stay anywhere else and the Hatter is one of the few people here that I can trust.

I open the front door of the house and slam it behind me and lock the door.

"Phew..."I add with a sigh as I stood in front of the door to keep those Alice-wannabes from trying to kill me. Thank goodness Hatter is letting me stay here or else the regrets would've probably got me by now.

"Alice..."I heard a voice mutter. Who the heck was that? Wasn't I here alone?

"Alice? Are you here Alice?" The girl's voice speaks again. I must be just imagining the regrets! That must be it, that's the only reasonable answer to why I hear this voice.

Footsteps begin to come closer to me and I see a shadow of a girl.

"Alice, why won't you let me become Alice? I am the seventeenth Alice."

_Great_, just what I need now; a regret.

I reach out my hand towards the door handle and tried to turn the doorknob. I thought the door was unlocked, but for some strange reason I couldn't open the door. This is just _great_; I'm trapped here with some sick-o.

"Come on Alice..." The regret started as she drew closer to me with a creepy smile.

I back away as far as I can away from her. But with my luck at the current moment, it wasn't far.

"...Don't you want to play?" The regret asked. I didn't answer her, I mean why should I? That's basically suicide!  
But like most regrets I've seen so far, she had straight long blonde hair that went down to her ankles. She wore a blue headband that matched her blue dress.

"Come here..."She spoke again, now less than two feet away from me.

Before I knew it, I felt her hands on my shoulders as she pushed me into the wall.

"Give me back the title of Alice!" She demanded.

"What? Heck no!" I sputter out.

"Very well. If you cannot work reason, I guess I'll have to use force."

I felt the regret's grasp tighten around my shoulders nearing my neck. I start to lose my breath. I felt her slowly suffocate me.

"Is that enough force?" She asked with a crazy smile.

"Can't...breathe..."I wheeze out.

"Come on Alice-boy, make me become the next Alice!" The regret begged.

Before I could say or do anything else, I felt my eyelids grow heavy over my eyes. I almost collapsed from the lack of air.

_BOOM_

From what I can hear, I heard a faint gunshot.

I feel the regret's hands loosen from around my neck and she falls to the floor around my feet.

I wonder who shot the regret?

My eyes open up to see the regret dead on the floor with a bullet hole on her back.

I look up to see who killed the regret. I assume it's probably Hatter, but it wasn't. It was a face I've never seen here before.

I saw a silhouette of a girl with two curls for lower pigtails. She held a rifle in her hands, probably what shot the regret. The rest of her outfit was a white shirt underneath a brown corset and a brown skirt. Her yellow-blonde hair blew in the wind from the gunshot.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Mami Tomoe."

_Great_, just what I need, another girl. But if she has a name, then she can't be a regret. If she's not a regret, then who is she?


	2. Chapter 2

Are you Mami?-Chapter 2: Who is She?

**Alice's POV**

I just stare ahead at the girl standing before me. Billions of questions are flowing through my thoughts until I finally decide to ask one.

"Um...what are you?" Not my best question to ask, I have to say, but I _had_ to ask something.

Before she gave me either an answer or a response, I figured I should try and correct myself. "I mean you're role in Wonderland. What is your role here?" I hear myself ask.

She narrows her eyes in suspicion at me. "I have no clue what you're even talking about right now. Last thing I knew, I was a magical girl living in Japan. Then, I come here for some unknown reason. There may not be exact _'witches'_ here, but there are _things_ that are basically like witches, who keep trying to kill me and others, like you."

"Do you mean the regrets?" I wondered. "Also what the heck is this talk about 'witches'?"

"The concept of witches is hard to explain and I barely even understand them. They try to cause harm and even try to kill people. As a magical girl, it is my job to defeat them and help others because of it. I don't know, but those people who you call _'the regrets'_ seem like witches to me." She tried to explain.

"But how did you get here?" I questioned. I have at least twenty questions and her answers are _not_ helping.

"Probably the same way you got here." I didn't need that for an answer, I knew that.

"But I came here to play the Alice-game. Why are you here?" I reply.

"I...don't exactly know." She muttered unsure. "Maybe I'm here to do the same thing as you, I just really don't know. Besides what is the _'Alice-game'_?"

_Great_, I didn't feel like explaining this all to her. But, I knew one thing, my term of playing the Alice game was _far_ from over, so it couldn't be that. Also, she seems like she _has_ her memories, including ones of her name.

"Maybe, I'll tell you later." I decide to say in response. I had to put that off for the current moment. Besides, sooner or later Hatter would probably show back up at his house and see this Mami-girl here.

I hear the door break down in the distance and we both turn our heads towards the source of the sound.

I was right; it was Hatter.

He had his gun in his hand and he looked exhausted.

"Too many regrets..." He muttered to himself as he walked over to us.

I was glad to see him and all, but I had to ask him something that came across my mind.

"Weren't you supposed to protect me?" I angrily question. "Isn't that your job; to protect Alice?"

Mami let out a giggle and I turn towards her.

"What the heck is so darn funny?" I curiously ask her.

"It's just...out of all names I would have guessed for you to have, Alice would be one of the lowest on that list." She responded.

_'Great, now this girl this girl is laughing at me._' I sarcastically thought. I know she _did_ just save me and all, but that ticked me off. How the heck do I know what my name is? Anyway, I guess I have to explain to the pretty girl what the Alice game is whether I like it or not.

"Look, I didn't pick that as my name." I defended.

"Oh, I think you did pick that _exact_ name." Hatter added. I didn't need any response from the peanut gallery.

I open my mouth to speak once again, but I get cut off by Mr. Six O'clock.

"By the way, I was fighting off regrets for you. If I don't do that, they're going to just come after you and try to kill you. I'm just doing my job, nothing else." He defended.

I could argue about this all day with him, but I seriously had to talk about the new _'visitor'_ with him. Maybe he knows something about her that I don't.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I have something else I got to talk to you about." I stated.

"What?" He asked, confused. Did he not see her standing right over there?

"See that girl over there?" I replied, pointing my thumb over to her, so the clueless Hatter knew who I was talking about.

"REGRET!" He shouted alarmed, as he pulled his gun out once again and had the aim locked on her.

"No." I muttered as I pushed his gun down. I didn't need him shooting her, she _might_ be an ally if she happened to save me from that regret. "She's not a regret; she _has_ a name. It's not Alice either, she says her name is Mami Tomoe." I explain in a whisper. I don't need her eavesdropping on my conversation with Hatter.

Hatter put his hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Are you sure she's not just lying to us?" He wondered.

I didn't even think about that. Maybe Hatter was right...maybe she was playing us, tricking me into giving her the title of Alice.

"But, I don't know..." I stated, conflicted. "If she was _really_ a regret, wouldn't she just have let that other regret kill me? I mean, then I wouldn't be Alice anymore."

"True, but maybe she thinks that she is more likely to get the title of Alice from you than the other regret that tried." He argued. Now, I was starting to feel at unease with her around. Maybe she was a regret? I don't know, I wish I knew why the White Rabbit brought her here in the first place. But, it's not like I can just _ask_ him that; he probably will just continue to keep his distance away from me because I'm the one whose supposed to kill him.

Even though I am unsure about how I feel about this new chick, I decided to walk over to her and hear what she had to say about this. "Mami?" I ask.

"Yes." She answered, turning around to face me. She seemed like she was deep in thought about something.

"Me and Hatter are unsure whether we should trust you or not. So, if you _do_ want us to be able to trust you, tell us your story." I stated. I had a plan, even though I didn't seem like I did. I want this Mami-girl to join our side, she's pretty good at fighting.

"I'll tell you all I know and remember." She claimed.

I simply just nodded my head in agreement. I had no choice but to believe everything she said was true.

"I remember living in Japan, where I was friends with four other girls. Like me, they were all magical girls; girls who fight witches in exchange for one wish. I was battling a witch one day after befriending Madoka-san and Sayaka-san. Then, the witch...won and I thought I was dead,...but apparently not, since I'm here right now. The rest after that is kind of blurry."She explained. "I remember waking up here, but I don't remember how I got here."

"I can help you there." I started. "I've been apparently brought here by the White Rabbit. I'm sure you were brought here by him also."

Mami turned and pointed to Hatter.

"One more question, who is _he_? Is he the White Rabbit?"

"No,no,no!" I shook my head. "His name is Hatter and I currently live with him because he is probably the only person in this world I can trust...besides you." I say as I grab her hand. It's just...she is just so beautiful and it's nice meeting someone else who understands me who isn't trying to kill me.

"You trust me?" She questioned as she blushed a tiny bit.

"How can I not...you saved my life." I answer.

Then, before she could respond, Hatter had to but-in to our conversation. I actually thought he left by now. "No need to interrupt you guys or anything, but I just have to say that I'm still here. Also, Alice, are you sure she can be trusted? I don't want to sleep under the same roof of our enemy." Hatter claimed.

"I'm sure she's _fine_." I reassured as I look back over to her. "A new ally might be good to have."

"Okay, that's fine as long as she has a place to stay." Hatter added as he walked over to pour himself some tea.

"Sure, _h__ere_." I muttered an answer.

He just took a sip of his tea right before I said anything. But now, he spit it out everywhere in surprise. I know he may not be up to the idea, but where else is she going to go? I'm definitely not going to let her get sacrificed to our enemies; that is _not_ going to work.

"What the heck did you just say?" Hatter replied irritated, probably because I just made him waste half of his tea.

"She can stay here." I clarified, just in case he didn't understand what I said when I said it the first time around.

"No!" He said as he turned around to face me, with her standing beside me. She was actually pretty quiet, but maybe it's best that she stays out of our arguement.

"Why not? I don't want her to die!" I yell out.

"But, I have a hard time allowing you to stay here. There's _no_ way I'm letting her stay here. Besides, there's no room for her here." He claimed.  
I didn't know what to do. How was I going to be able to successfully convince him to let her stay? I am probably sweating buckets out of my worrying. Actually, why am I _so_ worried about her? She's just an average girl, nothing new or special, right? So why am I so worried about what's going to happen to her?

"I saw you spilled your tea, would you like if I made you some fresh tea?" I heard her speak up and ask.

Hatter turned towards her and gave her a stern look. I know he likes his tea a special way. How is she going to make the tea the way he likes it? I don't know what's going to happen, but if she makes his tea right, he might possibly consider to allow her to stay.

"Sure." Hatter responded. He probably knew she was going to screw up and mess his tea up just to give another reason for her to leave. But, if she could make his tea correctly, which was very unlikely, she had a chance.

Mami walked over to the table where Hatter usually made his tea.

I took in a deep breath, this was it. It seemed intense, even though I was the only one who thought so.

Mami hummed happily as she fixed the tea for Hatter. I couldn't see what she was doing to prepare the tea, since she was facing away from me using the supplies right in front of her.

I bit my lip out of nervousness. This was her one and only chance for her to stay here.

Shortly later, she turned around with two cups of tea in her hands. She walked over to us and handed Hatter the cup of tea and kept the other one for herself.

Both Hatter and herself walked over and sat down on chairs in the middle of the room. I followed along and sat on a nearby chair; Hatter only had a few chairs, since mainly he didn't have company other than the currently _'Alice'_.

Mami just sipped her tea with a small smile on her face. Apparently, she enjoyed tea as much as Hatter did.

I watched as Hatter inched the cup close to his lips. Was he going to like the tea?  
Hatter took a few sips of the tea before setting it back down on the tiny plate that was underneath the teacup.

"That tea was well made. May I ask how many sugar cubes did you put into the tea?" He asked, impressed.

"Three; just the right amount. I don't want my tea to be either too bitter nor too sweet." Mami replied.

"Can she stay here _now_?" I asked, annoyed. Hatter was annoying me earlier; I don't just _want_ more allies, I _need_ more allies.

With a slight nod of his head, he answered, "Sure. Unlike _you_, she can _actually _make an decent cup of tea." He replied before he took another gulp of his new drink.

"Well, with that said," I started as I stood up. "I guess I'll get going, go somewhere else. I don't need to stay here and discuss the _interesting_ topic of tea." I state as I start to leave.

"I guess tea time is over." Hatter murmured as he set his tea down on the table that separated him and Mami.

"I guess so." Mami added disappointed as she grabbed her tea cup and stood up from her spot on the chair. I mean I hate making the girl upset at me, but look, I _don't_ want to discuss tea. I rather be thinking about how I am going to get a title or at least a name around here.

Anyway, I continue to my room that I am currently staying in at Hatter's place. I let out a deep sigh and I plop down on the bed. It wasn't much of a bed, but it was at least comfortable enough to sleep on, though.

I hear footsteps coming near my room and I soon realize I wasn't going to be left alone like I thought.

I see Mami enter the room followed by Hatter. Hatter gently pushed her inside the room and said, "Well Alice, you got her to stay here. Now what? I only have _one_ extra bed in this house and you're currently laying on it. Figure out where she's going to sleep. Whether you two share the room or you move off the bed is up to you. I just don't want her _anywhere_ near my room. Got that? Well, I got to go." Hatter explained before leaving me alone with Mami. He didn't even give me time to answer! Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter.

I turn to Mami and start, "I guess you can sleep in this room on the floor. But, just stay out of my way, okay?" I tried, hopefully that'll work. That's the best solution I could come up with and I'm _definitely_ not going to give up my bed. Unlike her, I got a mission to complete. Tomorrow I'll continue to work on that goal. Today, I just to sit, relax and think about all the stuff that happened today.

"Okay." Mami simply agreed to the floor. "Can I at least have a pillow?" She asked. I couldn't tell whether she was annoyed or not happy based on the decision, but you know what? I don't care. I have to become Alice which is a little more important than her beauty sleep.

Anyway, with the sun starting to set, I thought to myself about what I was going to do tomorrow for a while before I drifted asleep.  
Mami must have fell asleep shortly after me because she didn't make too much noise after that.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While the two were asleep at the house, Hatter went out.

He walked alongside streets, buildings and even some landmark locations in Wonderland.

He was looking for someone.

He glanced around at the different streets and paths searching through the cold and darkness.

His gun was loaded and he held it in his hand for protection if worse came to worse. Even though he was only allowed to kill people who tried to kill or attack Alice, it still was a backup for protection.

For the longest time he didn't see anyone, not even a shadow until he saw a silhouette of a familar person.

The person had to droopy ears and moved at the speed of light, it was surprising that he was late for everything.

"White Rabbit..." Hatter muttered in a whisper, with narrowed eyes.

The White Rabbit pulled out his sword and claimed, "Why are you here, The Mad Hatter? You are the only one of us with no regrets."

"I am here, not for Alice, but for information." He explained. "I need to know something."

"Why should I tell you?" The White Rabbit asked, looking away with annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you bring that girl here?" Hatter firmly asked.

"Mary-Anne? Because she is the right-"

Hatter didn't want to interrupt him, but he _had_ to; he was getting off-subject. "No." He answered. "I meant that girl with the title _'Mami'_."

The White Rabbit eyes widened as if he himself were in shock to what Hatter just said.

"No, no, no. I know nothing about her." He stated.

Hatter knew he was lying; no one had an expression like _that_ if they _didn't_ know anything about what they were talking about.

Hatter raised his gun, with the aim at the White Rabbit.

"I know you know something. So tell me or you'll end up getting replaced."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you." The White Rabbit agreed, when no other option was given. "Her name in the real world is Mami, the same name she has here, you see. She had many regrets throughout her life and she was to be taken here when there was an opening for a role. But however, on earth, she died and so she had to be taken here earlier than expected because of that reason. I discussed it over with the Queen of Hearts and both of us made an agreement about what to do with her. We wanted her to stay out of sight until the role she was going to play opened."

"And what would that be?"Hatter questioned.

"The next Alice."

**Author's Note: So, that's the end of this chapter. Hope all you guys are enjoying this story so far. Anyway don't worry, the POV in the story will go back to Alice's POV next chapter. With that said, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :)**


End file.
